


上帝之城

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, if Neymar comes back to Barca, msn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: Summary: 假如内马尔回到了巴萨
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Neymar/Luis Suárez
Kudos: 3





	上帝之城

**Author's Note:**

> 写于19年夏天内马尔转会传闻最盛的时候
> 
> 献给MSN，献给所有还爱着团子马儿牙牙的巴萨球迷
> 
> 巴菜罗那不值得，但是MSN永远值得 QAQ

（一）  
“欢迎来到上帝之城，巴塞罗那。”飞机平稳的降落在机场，正沿着跑道滑行，机械女声的提示音还没结束，内马尔睁开了双眼，双手打开了安全带，扭头透过舷窗向外看去。  
“巴塞罗那。”他把鼻子抵在舷窗上，长呼出了一口气。  
“我回来了。”

（二）  
“把外套脱了。”梅西说，正帮内马尔把行李放进自家汽车的后备箱。  
“啊？”内马尔问，没理解他的话。  
“今天巴塞罗那三十几度，不想热死的话就把外套脱了。”梅西啪地关上后备箱的门，看了他一眼。  
内马尔把带着埃菲尔铁塔标志的外套脱下，拉开车门坐在副驾驶上。握着方向盘的苏亚雷斯对他笑笑，递过来一杯罐装可乐，“好呀，内。”  
“你好，路易斯。”他撕开可乐的拉环，嘬了一小口。  
“把安全带系上。”坐在后座的梅西说，内马尔摇下了车窗，吹了声口哨，右手手臂搁在车窗上。  
苏亚雷斯发动了车子。

（三）  
“这是什么歌？”内马尔懒洋洋地问。  
广播里放着一首明快的歌，让人想起那些被点亮的赛季。  
苏亚雷斯看了后视镜一眼。  
“Viva la vida。”梅西说。  
内马尔又喝了一口可乐，车里沉默下去，只有歌曲还在播放。

（四）  
“安东内拉呢？”车子停在梅西家门口，内马尔提着自己的行李站在门前。  
“带着孩子们回罗萨里奥了。”梅西掏出钥匙去开门。  
“那没有别人？”内马尔问。  
“没有。”梅西示意他先进去。  
内马尔呼出一口气，房子内部的陈设和他上一次来时没有变化。他坐在双人沙发上，想起上一次来这里时梅西坐在他的旁边劝他不要离开。  
“我可以，不，我承诺会帮你拿到金球奖，内。”梅西当时如是说。  
他当时说了什么？  
谢谢，但我不需要。  
不，不是。  
我想自己证明自己？  
不，也不是。  
我会考虑你的建议，但巴黎开出的条件很丰厚，我想我恐怕无法拒绝？  
是这句吗？  
好像还是不是。  
该死的金球奖。  
他闭上眼睛倚在沙发上，咒骂了一句，脑袋向后仰去。  
内马尔觉得头好疼。  
“想吃点什么水果吗，内？”梅西的声音从厨房传来。  
“不了，谢谢，里奥。”内马尔含糊的回答，“我想先睡一会儿。”

（五）  
内马尔关上卧房的门，瘫在了床上。  
Viva la vida的调子还在他脑海里回响。

（六）  
他发现自己又回到了诺坎普。  
他发现自己身旁还是卡瓦尼，还有迪马利亚，他们穿着巴黎的球衣。  
“嘿！怎么回事——”内马尔发现自己穿着巴萨的球衣，他喊了出来。  
但是没人注意他。  
不远处的罗贝托一脚垫射，把足球捅进了巴黎的大门。  
他发现自己的身体比大脑先一步反应过来，冲上前去找罗贝托庆祝。  
梅西和苏亚雷斯在他身后。  
巨大的显示屏上，比分是巨大的六比一。  
2017年3月8日？  
是不是这一天？诺坎普奇迹？  
他惊讶地发现自己竟然连这个都记不清了。  
头很疼，天旋地转。

（七）  
这次是王子公园。  
他发现自己站在场边，天在下着小雨。  
拉什福德站在点球点上面对布冯。  
巨大的显示屏上显示时间已经到了补时伤停，比分是巨大的一比二。  
“嘿！这为什么是点球！你们在干什么！？”他听见自己愤怒的声音，一脸的不可置信。  
拉什福德起脚射门。  
球进了。  
一比三。  
头还是好疼，可能是因为在下雨。

（八）  
“听说你要回巴萨？”内马尔发现自己和姆巴佩一同坐在草地上，看样子是不久以前。  
他耸耸肩。  
“真的？”姆巴佩问。  
“也许……”他嘟哝了一句。  
姆巴佩学着他的样子耸耸肩。  
无尽的沉默，这不是他们平时嘻嘻哈哈的样子。  
“行吧。”  
突然，姆巴佩变成了梅西。  
“内，快点回来。我和路易斯都很想你。”  
“里奥……”  
我真的头很疼，我觉得我脑袋要炸了。  
“别怕，内。这只是个噩梦。”  
不，我不怕。  
不，我怕，很怕，当然会害怕。  
不，不，我才不会怕，不就是个梦吗？  
不不不，我好害怕，里奥你在哪里……  
“我在这儿，内，你别怕。”  
“梦是会醒的。”梅西搂着他，在他耳边低声安慰着。  
他呜咽一声。

（九）  
“内，你醒了。”  
他看见梅西坐在自己身边，担忧地望着他。  
“我睡了多久了？”  
“已经晚上了。”  
“嗯。”  
“出去吃饭吧。路易斯要请我们吃烤肉。”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么了？”梅西有点奇怪，内马尔平日不会这么沉默。  
“没什么。”他垂下眼睛。

（十）  
苏亚雷斯把烤肉的地点布置在了黄金海岸上。  
“我以为就在你家后花园。”内马尔耸耸肩，嘟哝了一句。  
“带你出来兜兜风，看看风景。”梅西说。  
“拜托，我又不是初来乍到。”内马尔终于笑了，“我敢打赌巴塞罗那有些地方我比你还要熟。”  
梅西眨眨眼，搂着内马尔的肩膀，“嗯，我知道。”  
“我知道的，你不需要打赌，小机灵鬼。”  
内马尔墨绿色的眼眸转了转。

（十一）  
那天天气真的很好。  
“你们两个终于来了。”苏亚雷斯埋怨了一句，烤肉架早就已经架好了，炭火燃烧着，他已经烤好了好几块烤肉，“我都要饿的不行了，你们再不来我就一个人吃光了。”  
“哈，有人想吃独食。”内马尔眨眨眼，“我把他给逮到了。”  
“嗯，知道被你抓住了，小机灵鬼。”苏亚雷斯把一块烤好的肉塞到内马尔手里，“吃的都堵不上你的嘴吗。”  
“对不起，但是我初来乍到。”内马尔坏笑着说了一句，咬了一大口。  
梅西咽了咽口水，“路易斯，给我也来一块。”  
“噢还要再加上一杯葡萄酒。”

（十二）  
“好吃吗？”苏亚雷斯笑着问内马尔。  
内马尔打了个饱嗝，“撑死了。”  
“里奥做的更好吃。”他又补了一句。  
“什么好吃？饼吗？”梅西刚才在走神，一时没反应过来他们在谈什么。  
内马尔咯咯地笑，“对，路易斯都吃吐了。”  
苏亚雷斯瞪了他一眼。  
“那叫消化不良。傻瓜。”  
“所以你在别人禁区里跳舞嘛。”  
苏亚雷斯翻了个白眼，“怎么吃烤肉都没有撑死你！”

（十三）  
内马尔吃饱了以后，就随便找了把沙滩椅躺下，耳朵里塞着MP3的耳机，看起来很放松。  
“他还好吧？”苏亚雷斯问梅西。  
“今天刚醒过来时有点反常。”  
“他应该是梦见什么了，不过，”苏亚雷斯顿了顿，“也无所谓，会好起来的。”  
“嗯。”  
“他只是，‘初来乍到’。”苏亚雷斯叹了口气，说出这个词时，他的表情有点古怪。  
“初来乍到。”梅西重复了一遍，抬眼看向不远处的内马尔。

（十四）  
“干什么呢？”苏亚雷斯坐到内马尔旁边去，看着他。  
内马尔扯下一个耳机，“听歌。”  
“初来乍到，不多去逛逛？”苏亚雷斯露出他的两颗大门牙，“在这里听歌？”  
“明天。”内马尔说，悠然看向地中海的落日，远处天际线与蔚蓝的海融在了一起。  
“嘿，别动不动就明天。”苏亚雷斯皱起眉。  
内马尔动了动嘴唇，没说话。

（十五）  
“走吧，去转转，别在这儿坐着。“苏亚雷斯拍了拍内马尔的肩膀，内马尔点点头，起身跟着他。  
他的MP3从口袋里掉了出来，连着耳机的线断开了，里面的歌曲大声地放了出来。  
“噢！”梅西痛苦地喊了一声，“这什么歌曲？！”  
“我自己唱的啊，里奥。”内马尔有点委屈，“怎么了，不好听吗？”  
“没有，”梅西说，“比路易斯唱的好听多了。”  
“嘿里奥你什么意思？”苏亚雷斯问，“我起码可以用牙齿弹吉他！”  
“442里面吧？”内马尔翻了个白眼，“你的歌声不得不说辛苦调音师了啊。”  
“内你又是什么意思？你就知道向着里奥！你等着看我不打死你！”内马尔朝远处跑去，苏亚雷斯在后面紧紧地追赶，梅西听得见内马尔还在坏笑着，“路易斯你来追我呀！”  
“其实你们两个彼此彼此。”梅西嘟哝了一句。  
足球界第一公理——千万别让内马尔开口唱歌。  
苏亚雷斯同理。

（十六）  
“嘿！路易斯你追不上我！”内马尔边跑边回头对着苏亚雷斯做鬼脸。  
结果他一不留神摔在了地上。  
他们刚才一直沿着海岸线追赶，浪花时不时地涌上来，悄悄勾住他们的脚踝。  
“哎哟！”内马尔委屈地趴在地上不想起来，浪花涌起，打湿了他身上的衣服。  
“你要不要滚几圈再起来？”苏亚雷斯笑着说，走过来把他扶起。  
“你才要滚几圈！”  
“行啦行啦，”苏亚雷斯扶着内马尔往回走，不停的哄着他，“你还是很不错的嘛，初来乍到就能摔一跤。”  
“……”内马尔低下了头，没有说话。  
“咋了啊？”  
“……没什么。”他嗫喏道。

（十七）  
“不跑了？”梅西好笑地看着两人。  
内马尔摇摇头，在梅西身边坐下，一副无精打采的样子。  
“累了？”梅西揉揉他的头发。  
内马尔摇摇头。  
“那怎么了，内？”  
“路易斯欺负你了吗？”  
还是摇头。  
“里奥……”  
“嗯。”  
“我只是觉得……”内马尔斟酌着，不知道怎么形容。  
“没事，你尽管说，没事的。”  
“我只是觉得，”内马尔顿了顿，“这一切太不现实了。”  
“唔？”  
“我觉得我能回来真是太……怎么说呢，我感觉像是在做梦。  
“里奥，路易斯，我觉得我今天一直在做梦，我始终不敢相信这是巴塞罗那，我回来了，我回到你们身边来了，我一直觉得这简直就是在痴人说梦……直到我刚才摔在地上的那一刻，我都一直觉得这一切不是真的。”  
梅西听说内马尔摔着了，责备的看了苏亚雷斯一眼，苏亚雷斯也很委屈，为什么里奥就这么偏心。  
“没事的，内，我可以告诉你，这一切都是真的，你回来了，这里是巴塞罗那，你在这里。”梅西拍着他的背，轻声安慰着。  
“内，”苏亚雷斯也蹲在他旁边，和他平视，“这不是梦，这是真的，我们都在这里。”

（十八）  
“初来乍到，别这么悲伤。”梅西对内马尔说，他们三人找了个很好的看日落的地点并排坐下。  
“哪里是初来乍到。”内马尔摇摇头，笑了。  
“分明是游子归家。”苏亚雷斯替他说完了后半句，内马尔笑着用手肘撞了他一下。  
“不管怎么样，都欢迎来巴塞罗那。”梅西说，夕阳的余晖照在他的脸上，把他的睫毛都染成了金色。  
“来到上帝之城。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 如今MSN已经完全成为了过去，那就让那些美好的日子永存于我们的记忆里吧。  
> 聚是一团火，散是满天星。  
> 祝他们各自安好。
> 
> 我永远爱他们，谢谢他们为巴萨球迷带来的那一场又一场无与伦比的艺术表演。


End file.
